theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Line Captain Amanda Gauthier
. - - . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Line Captain Amanda Gauthier' ---- . PLAYER: . PieGirlMandi, CREATOR: . PieGirlMandi, ADMIN: . Tonya, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Alive, . TITLE: . Line Captain, ROLE: . Naval Captain, . SBIN: . #___-_, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . French-American, FROM: . ______, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- US Navy, :::::::: -- EI, :::::::: -- United Republic, :::::::: -- The Islands Navy, :::::::: -- EI, . EMPLOYMENT: '''. :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- US Navy, :::::::: -- EI Navy, :::::::: -- United Republic Navy, :::::::: -- The Islands Navy, :::::::: -- EI Navy, :::::::: -- __________, . '''ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . N/A, FAMILY: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: --''' Mandi Gauthier, - (Sister), :::::::: -- __________, '''FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Lt Colonel John Murphy, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Background:' . Rare stolen file-photo of the Captain. Secretive and elusive, she keeps mostly to herself hardly even interacting with her own sisters living within the Islands. A veteran naval commander in the Navy of the United Republic, her taskforce is assigned to defend The Islands against aggression from it's neighbors as a show of solidarity and good faith by the Unitied Republic in their alliance with the Islands. "In my experience if something seems too good to be true, it's best to just shoot it." . . . ---- 'Transportation:' __________ __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Amphibious Craft: __________ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Watercraft: __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aircraft: __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . . . ---- '''Housing: __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons:' ________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Duty Weapons: __ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Personal Weapons: __ . . . . . ---- '''Pets & Animals: __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 225950.jpg|"FIRE!" - - 2099407747 c3a810a9dc.jpg 2100187182 7ee09465df.jpg 2100187146 e34c7072bf.jpg 2198641303 469fc0ab78.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:Navy Personnel Category:UR/EI Personnel Category:CHARACTERS Category:BiSexual Characters Category:American Category:BOSTON Category:~SR~ Category:TOUGE Category:Commanders Category:Gauthier Family 1